I Created Disco
I Created Disco is the debut album by Scottish recording artist Calvin Harris. It was released on 15 June 2007 by Columbia Records, preceded by the singles "Acceptable in the 80s" and "The Girls", which reached numbers ten and three on the UK Singles Chart, respectively. The album debuted at number eight on the UK Albums Chart with first-week sales of 16,121 copies.[1] On 23 May 2008, it was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for shipments in excess of 100,000 copies. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=1 editWriting and recording Writing and recording for I Created Disco started in 2006 when Harris moved back to his hometown of Dumfries, Scotland after living in London for two years. All recording and producing for the album took place on an Amiga computer with audio tracker OctaMED [2] in Harris's home studio, called Calvinharrisbeats Studio. All fourteen tracks on the album were written, produced and performed solely by Harris. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=2 editPromotion Preceding the release of the album, Columbia released two singles, "Acceptable in the 80s" and "The Girls", and Harris and his band was the supporting artist for both Faithless and Groove Armada on their live arena tours in spring 2007. The album cover was also used to promote the fourth generation iPod Nano in yellow. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=3 editCritical reception I Created Disco received mixed to average reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 59, based on 17 reviews.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=4 editTrack listing All songs are written and composed by Calvin Harris. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=5 editPersonnel *Calvin Harris – vocals, arranger, instrumentation, producer *Guy Davie – mastering http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=6 editCharts | style="width:560px;vertical-align:top;"| http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=8 editCertifications |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=9 editRelease history http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Created_Disco&action=edit&section=10 editReferences #'^' Jones, Alan (25 June 2007). "White Stripes top albums chart". Music Week. Intent Media. Retrieved 22 October 2012. #'^' "Interview: Calvin Harris on software, hardware and hit-making". Music Radar. Retrieved 27 September 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Created_Disco#cite_ref-MC_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Created_Disco#cite_ref-MC_3-1 ''b] "I Created Disco – Calvin Harris". CBS Interactive.Metacritic. Retrieved 21 April 2009. #'^' Kay, Pete. "Calvin Harris – I Created Disco". About.com.The New York Times Company. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' Mawer, Sharon. "I Created Disco – Calvin Harris".AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 14 September 2007. #'^' Thomas, Lou (7 June 2007). "Review of Calvin Harris – I Created Disco". BBC Music. BBC Online. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' Mason, Kerri (8 September 2007). "I Created Disco".Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' Diver, Mike (8 June 2007). "Calvin Harris – I Created Disco". Drowned in Sound. Retrieved 21 August 2007. #'^' Costa, Maddy (8 June 2007). "Calvin Harris, I Created Disco". The Guardian. guardian.co.uk. Retrieved 1 November 2007. #'^' Naylor, Tony (13 June 2007). "Calvin Harris". NME. IPC Media. Retrieved 14 September 2007. #'^' Hogan, Marc (1 November 2007). "Calvin Harris: I Created Disco". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 1 November 2007. #'^' Raper, Dan (5 September 2007). "Calvin Harris: I Created Disco". PopMatters. Retrieved 1 November 2007. #'^' Brown, Ally (29 June 2007). "Calvin Harris – I Created Disco". Stylus Magazine. Retrieved 17 July 2007. #'^' Mackay, Emily (19 June 2007). "Calvin Harris – 'I Created Disco'". Yahoo! Music. Archived from the original on 19 August 2008. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' "I Created Disco by Calvin Harris". iTunes Store UK.Apple Inc. Retrieved 13 August 2010. #'^' "I Created Disco by Calvin Harris". iTunes Store Australia. Apple Inc. Retrieved 13 August 2010. #'^' "I Created Disco di Calvin Harris" (in Italian). iTunes Store Italy. Apple Inc. Retrieved 13 August 2010. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Created_Disco#cite_ref-hmv.co.jp_18-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Created_Disco#cite_ref-hmv.co.jp_18-1 ''b] "Calvin Harris: I Created Disco". HMV Japan. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Created_Disco#cite_ref-fnac_19-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Created_Disco#cite_ref-fnac_19-1 ''b] "I created disco : Calvin Harris" (in French). Fnac. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' "European Albums – Week of July 07, 2007". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 13 August 2010. #'^' "Top 75 Artist Album, Week Ending 21 June 2007". Irish Recorded Music Association. Chart-Track. Retrieved 23 October 2010. #'^' "Calvin Harris – I Created Disco". Official Charts Company. Chart Stats. Retrieved 13 August 2010. #'^' "I Created Disco – Calvin Harris". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 13 August 2010. #'^' "Calvin Harris – I Created Disco". lescharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved 13 August 2010. #'^' "Certified Awards Search". British Phonographic Industry. 23 May 2008. Retrieved 13 August 2010. #'^' "Harris,calvin – I Created Disco". Tower Records Ireland. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' "Calvin Harris: I Created Disco". HMV. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' "I Created Disco – Harris, Calvin". JB Hi-Fi. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' "I Created Disco: Calvin Harris". Amazon.com. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' "Calvin Harris – I Created Disco" (in Dutch). 7digitalNetherlands. Retrieved 30 September 2011. #'^' "Calvin Harris – I Created Disco" (in German). Ministry of Sound. Retrieved 30 September 2011. Category:Albums